Cynthia Freefall's Journal
by TEMPEST675
Summary: A journal of a character I once played. Complete.


            Before I begin, I suppose I should give you a bit of background.  This is a journal for a character I once played named Cynthia Freefall.  She existed in a world where technology had been outlawed to let magic thrive.  She herself though, was a cyborg.  She was sent out in the world to learn more about humans and other races, so perhaps a good place to begin would be with a suitable quote…

"I've got a secret that I've been hiding, under my skin…" – Mr. Roboto by Styx.

Feb. 21, 2067

            I've been living as a human for 5 years now and I still don't know very much about them.  I've experienced a few emotions so far, but today's was intriguing.  I believe it is called lust.  I met him in the port town of Jidoor.  He was a sailor, so I decided to talk with him about sailing.  I tried to seduce him and he resisted, which is puzzling.  I thought humans enjoyed sex.  Anyway, he asked me out for drinks and I accepted.  He got drunk, which was amusing, and I tried again to seduce him.  This time I was successful.  So, I experienced "making love" based on lust.  That activity got my new companions and I free passage on his boat.  When I left him, he said he would wait for me.  I must admit that I did like him, although I do not think I have experienced the feeling of love yet.  Perhaps if I spent more time with him…

March 11, 2067

            I believe I am beginning to experience trust and friendship.  I've been traveling with two women and a man now for a little over two weeks.  They are Strega (who has curiously called herself Galetea once), Rose, and Darg.  Strega always leaves us during the day, but returns at dusk.  Rose mostly sticks to herself.  They seem to be good people to travel with.  When encountering a fight, they did well.  Although Rose nearly missed when she leaped into the air.  She almost hit Strega.  When we killed the leader of the group we fought, one of them asked us to spare him.  Strega was against it, but I was not.  I still am unsure of my decision, but I feel a kinship to those who are hated just because of what they are.  Darg took care of the rest of our minor problems.  Despite the rumors, Darg is mostly a gentle giant.  We are coming up upon the town of Ballinger now.  It is in the center of the Blasted Lands.  I've visited here before, but it is different now.  It is walled with guards at the gate.  It now has a keep and the beginnings of a castle.  Curious.

March 12, 2067

            Quite a few odd things happened to me in this city, in a very short amount of time.  First, I met Samantha Freeman, one of the silver weapon wielders.  She was a very nice person.  I met a man named Erin who seems to be obsessed with war.  He is a very rude and quick-tempered man.  I also met a woman named Serif Cross.  Talking with her gave me a lost of useful information.  Before I tell of that though, I wish to tell something I found out about my companions.  Both Strega and Rose are cursed in some way.  I believe Strega's has to do with her daylight disappearances.  Rose feels confined, but I'm not quite sure what that means.  Perhaps it has something to do with the orange glow in her eyes, or that man in black.  The Sethrin.  Talking with Serif helped me to find out why people hate machines so much.  She spoke of machines taking away from the power of magic.  She also had a theory about why this happens.  Her theory is that a man named Michael Airwalker (who is supposedly now a god) made it so machines took away from magic.  She spoke of a power that she uses that the world itself supplies that machines do not affect.  Therefore she doesn't hate machines.  This was all very enlightening.  Another person I met is a man named Jack.  Jack the former thief.  I noticed that he was like me, he had cybernetic implants.  To try and get him to talk to me, I asked him what he was drinking.  It was called Ogre piss, so I tried it.  Everyone seemed amazed that I survived after drinking, especially since I didn't know to act drunk.  I told him I sensed something different about him and he asked me to go upstairs.  When I went up, he held a sword to my throat.  He asked me what I knew, so I told him he was like me.  Then I detached my arm to show him.  He dropped his sword and ran.  I hope I didn't make a mistake in telling him about my nature.  I took his sword and gave it to the bartender, (I was tempted to keep it, it was tech).  I gave the tender a message for Jack and went to talk to Strega.  After a few moments, a man dressed in a black cloak with a goatee came in, and everyone (even Darg) ran.  He offered us two million credits to kill Erin.  He also called Strega a gargoyle, whatever that is.  Anyway, I decided to warn Erin.  He left and told us not to touch his notes, that he'd kill whoever did.  Strega did.  She left before he got back.  When he got back, he carried the head of the man who offered us money to kill him.  Somehow he knew that Strega touched his notes and sent Serif to kill her.  When Serif came back with a lock of Strega's green hair, I felt worry and went out to look for the body.  Serif followed me and told me she didn't really kill her, that she was on the roof.  I climbed up to the roof to speak to her.  She was huddled in her cloak and seemed very afraid of me finding out something.  She also seemed to fear the sun.  I decided to leave her alone and am now sitting in the park, watching the children play.  Children are most entertaining and the most easy to understand.  I like children.

March 13, 2067

            When I returned to the inn, I had a note waiting for me from Jack, asking me to meet him outside the gates at dusk.  I dropped off Strega's cloak on the roof by a statue that hadn't been there before…  Anyway, I decided I would meet Jack and when I arrived, he had 10 armed men with him.  A bit excessive I thought.  He eventually dispersed the men and we agreed to keep each other's secrets.  He left after Strega came up behind us.  We went to go into the town and heard footsteps coming up behind us.  The man had long black hair in a ponytail and ice blue eyes.  He was very attractive and seemed chiseled.  He was looking for Erin, to kill him.  Well, we went to get Rose and then to get our weapons, but of course, the man in black armor had killed the guards.  We rushed to the library, hoping to get to Erin before his assassin did.  When we rushed in, the man was just pulling his sword.  I called out for him to stop, to my surprise he did.  Erin asked the man to wait outside and asked Rose and I (since Strega stayed outside since she was supposed to be dead) to join his army.  They're number is only 10.  He wanted us to join in order to warn him of anyone trying to kill him.  I didn't want to, for two reasons.  One, he wanted Strega killed.  Two, he follows Michael Airwalker.  Somehow though, he knew that Strega was not dead and was in fact listening at the door.  Rose and I talked to him a bit and finally agreed.  He is to play us two million credits at the end of five years.  He also gave us more traveling companions.  Serif and a young man with thick glasses named Morgram.  Strega went ahead, I think she was upset and considered leaving us behind.  I told the handsome man with the black armor to be careful.  I don't yet know why, but I did.  To my surprise, he said that I might be right and he left the town.  We continued on to the next town and there was an argument between Strega and Serif.  Serif said that she would talk to Strega.  I hope she still travels with us.  Morgram tried to teleport us to an inn.  It didn't work on me.  Well, we stay here in this tiny town of Bellview for the night.

March 14, 2067

            I met the man in the black armor again in the bar.  He said he had considered what I had said and thought he had a change of heart.  He told me to follow him and we went up to his room.  He told me that he was hired by the Keepers to kill Morgram and if he got the chance, Erin.  He said he just couldn't bring himself to kill a boy.  I told him I was glad he couldn't.  And from that, he deduced that Morgram was traveling with us.  I'm not sure why, but I asked the man to travel with us.  He looked at me like I was insane, but agreed.  He said for as long as we were going the same way, he might as well travel with us.  I learned his name to be Drakes.  When I went back down to the bar, Strega was there.  She seemed to approve of the idea of Drakes traveling with us.  I was also able to meet the rest of the silver weapon wielders.  I learned that Erin is Lockwood's son, disowned.  As I was meeting the people, I was watching Morgram, until he vanished.  No one I knew was anywhere to be seen.  I felt a bit of fear and panic.  I think those people have made a large impact on me.  I think I care for them.  Anyway, I found them in a clearing in the park.  Rose was unconscious and Strega had her cloak off.  They told me they had been attacked by demons.  And Strega seemed to be upset more by the fact that Morgram saw her as a normal human instead of gray, leathery skin, wings, and claws.  She concerns herself too much with her looks.  Anyway, Morgram said he sees people's spirits.  Since Rose was unconscious and since Strega and Morgram knew what I was, I asked him how he saw me.  He told me I had a spirit.  I'm not sure how I feel about that.  It makes me feel warm inside, yet cold at the same time.  I believe the warm is called happy or maybe relief.  The cold, I think, is fear.  This is confusing and a bit disturbing.  Anyway, when Rose awoke, we figured out that they two of them are or were friends from before they were each cursed bye their former master.  I fear I will never understand certain things that people do to each other.  Instead of talking of our "secrets" in the park, Morgram teleported us back to the inn.  All of us.  It made me feel dizzy and queasy.  So I sat down and just listened.  After a few minutes, Drakes walked in and asked us what we were doing in his room.  We answered and he shrugged and began to undress.  I blushed and looked away.  We traded secrets.  Drakes had a very hard and unhappy life.  He doesn't believe in showing emotion.  Strega showed him her secret and when Drakes looked at me, I faltered and got scared.  Strega looked at me and said I was a virgin.  My eyes widened and I blushed.  He looked surprised and asked me if it was true…so I made it true and nodded.  He told us that if we lied to him or upset him, he'd kill us, which made me a bit uneasy.  He asked who the leader was, so I said that no one was, that we had mostly been going south.  He said we should choose one and it came to be a credit toss between Strega and I.  I am now the leader.  Oh, by the way, Drakes has a cat.  It hissed at me.  That's another thing he'll kill us for, touching his cat.  We decided to leave that night and go meet Drake's men.  I had to ride double on Serif's horse.  It didn't seem to mind me, but I was uneasy.  We rode very quickly and reached his men that night.  I was astonished.  There were at least 50,000.  He introduced us to his five personal guards, who are now traveling with us.  They quickly got a ship ready for us.  When we boarded, he told us to take off our boots.  I did, a bit confused as to what was different that the other boat.  I soon found out when it lurched, bobbed, and rocked.  I found myself gripping onto one of the masts the whole way.  When we reached the town of Bayview, Drakes took us to his keep.  I'm sitting in the park now.  It's nice here and I like the children.

March 15, 2067

            I discovered a casino today.  And "gambling," although the only real "gamble" is the slot machines.  I quickly became well known and they offered me a free room, which is where I am now.  It's rather nice.  Something worth a note…  I was sitting in the park, watching the children.  There was suddenly a ripple in the air and then it tore.  A six-legged horse walked out of the tear, carrying a man with weird eyes.  I stood as the children screamed and ran.  The man asked if he was anywhere near Olympus.  I said no.  He said he must have taken a wrong turn and turned around.  He thanked me and threw me a pouch.  It was filled with strange looking coins.  I learned they were platinum, worth 1,000,000 credits each.  I have 3,000.  I'm now rich.  Other things worth mentioning.  Strega and Drakes have been spending a lot of time together.  Also, Drakes doesn't hate me, I have a letter from him saying so.  I can play the piano now.  I play at the casino with Rose (who looks different.  I think it's her circlet), who plays the violin.  A story I do wish to recount is an incident in the park.  I was watching the children play dodge ball, and an older boy, about 15 took the ball and began to hit the younger children much too hard.  When I stood, he threw it at my head.  I dodged and caught it.  The boy ran.  I stood and helped one of the boys that had been bleeding and gave them the ball back.  After a while, the boy came back and yelled for other children.  About 12 of them ran at me.  I stood and ran, actually tripping once.  I went to see Morgram and Strega and told them what had happened.  Morgram made us all look like children.  We all looked cute.  We went back to the park and only the first kid was there.  Morgram threw the ball, hitting the kid in the head and yelling, "You're out!"  The kid ran up to us calling his friends.  They came out with their pillowcases and bars of soap.  I punch the lead kid, and probably broke his nose.  He burst into tears and ran.  Morgram made and illusion of a horde of children.  The 11 others said they were only doing what their leader said.  I asked them why, they out number him.  They thought that made sense and left.  Morgram changed us back to normal and went to the bar.  So did I.  Morgram had me sample a number 10.  It was very good.  Then I asked Morgram to explain love to me.  I feel odd…like I had a hole in my chest, but not physically.  I didn't feel like smiling or doing much of anything.  They said I was depressed.  I felt emptiness, I don't know the proper name.  Maybe it was depressed.  Morgram described that woman who fall in love usually think they're acting like fools even when they're not.  And men will purposely act like fools to impress the girl.  It was all very confusing.  Then Strega came in, and it made more sense.  Although I don't know how I will experience something so illogical.  Anyway, Morgram said he was going to take Strega (or as he calls her Mom) to the wedding dress shop.  They started whispering and since they were whispering, I decided not to listen.  For some reason, both Strega and I were sized for dresses.  Then they asked me to go with them, and we teleported to Drake's room.  Strega told Drakes that she had feelings for him and Morgram stuttered out that he had feelings for me. And something about being an adult in 3 weeks.  I didn't know what to say and told them that.  The things I felt I couldn't put into words.  Strega told me to just think about it.  I nodded and invited them to listen to me play at the casino.  I told them I had a surprise.  I put together a song of my feelings lately.  One that I thought portrayed the feelings of friendship, trust, and companionship.  Everyone started to cry, including myself.  I don't know if that is good or not.  Now…instead of recounting events, I wish to write of my current emotions for they are most puzzling.  I feel warm inside and the hole is no longer there.  Yet I doubt many things.  How can Morgram feel anything for me…I am, in reality, only five.  I am not in possession of a soul like humans.  I may have one, but it must be weak.  My very existence supposedly weakens his magical power.  And what of my mission?  I know now that the Creator knew nothing of emotions because they are getting in the way of my obligations.  I care more for my friends than I do about being sure to try everything I haven't already.  Is this doubt and confusion telling me that I love Morgram?  He said I would just know, but I don't.  Does that mean I'm not in love with him or that my mind is too logical to trust emotions?  And what is the name for the warm feeling?  The gloweyness?  The reason behind me wanted to smile, laugh, and spin in circles?  This is irrational and I don't know what to do.  Perhaps I shall try "sleeping on it."  Does this mean I should sleep on my journal where I've put what I feel?  Or does it mean I should sleep on the purpose of the confusion?  Do I sleep on Morgram?  Or am I being too literal again?  I'm avoiding the subject.  Why am I doing this?  I've never avoided anything unless it's a danger to my well being.  Odd.

March 16, 2067

            I am now in my room, accompanied by a strange man.  He has quite a bit of technology integrated into him.  I can't get a clear reading on him, however.  I have agreed to take him to Demon's Spire to see if it will revive his memory.  I must admit, I welcome this distraction of thoughts.

July 7, 2067

            I'm home now.  Many things have happened.  First, on our way to the bank before we left, a boy stole my money and Strega's.  We found out the boy's name is Billy and he's really a game master.  We agreed to play his game, since the first destination would be Demon's Spire anyway.  We cloaked Christian (he remembered his name), and left.  Morgram didn't go with us, nor did Serif.  Drakes and Strega had a fight and Drakes left, only to return when we were fighting a drake.  I got drunk…that was frightening.  Christian took me upstairs and gave me a pill.  I slept and dreamed.  I was walking in a desert, then on a hard land.  Then I was falling and then was on an operating table, cut open with people poking at me and I could feel pain.  Then I wok up screaming and walked over to a basin of water to find it filled with blood and a hand coming out and grabbing my face.  I really woke up this time, gripping the sheets.  I never want to sleep again.  Or at least never want to dream again.  Anyway, we continued on through the forest and everything.  No sleep for everyone was a little bit hard on them.  When we stepped inside, Christian remembered everything.  Strega turned human and remembered all her spells.  Drake's appearance changed.  We found out he was an archangel.  A being from another plane.  I found Billy's second clue.  It was a black silk pirate's flag.  It had two swords crossed behind a skull with a patch over the right eye.  I decided we should go to Osai.  During our time there, I explained some emotions to Mother.  She also repaired me.  I am now more efficient and can breath underwater.  Once we left the structure, things went back to a resemblance of normallacy.  Christian stayed with Mother and we found out that Rose is most likely on a different plane.  Morgram joined us outside and teleported us to Osai.  On our arrival, I took him to the forest and hugged him…crying a bit.  He grew to a man and spun me around, then asked me not to tell anyone.  I nodded and we walked back to the ground hand in hand.  He now tells everyone I'm his girlfriend.  It feels nice.  Talking to the Master of Osai, I was almost caught.  He said I was not human, that I had very little Chi.  I was a bit frightened, I know that his wife does not like machines at all.  We sort of found out where we need to go for the second clue, but we need to speak with a man first.  We teleported back to Ballinger and it was there that I began to feel strange.  It felt like my head was in water.  My vision was blurry and I felt sluggish.  My vision began to brighten and get spotty.  I managed to let them know I was going to pass out before I actually did.  When I woke, Morgram was in bed next to me.  He's so cute.  I'm now at the bar, waiting for the others to awaken.

July 9, 2067

            I'm not quite sure where to begin…  We went through a lot.  Strega and Drakes were put on trial by Keepers and we met Michael Airwalker.  He knew I wanted to kill him, I'm not sure I can or even that I want to anymore.  He is Seth's (Morgram's) father, and seemed like a fairly nice person…er god.  We found the man who could give us a map through the sunken ship.  We went through a bit before we got it though.  We went back to the cave and saw an odd looking creature that flew into my chest.  A swarm of those creatures came at us, so we ran into the cave.  We explored a bit and came to a room with a hole in the wall.  It also had a sword and a staff in it.  We took some time for Strega to get the staff.  During that time, one of those creatures, only this one was huge, entered the room.  Apparently, however, I was the only one who could see it and I ended up running.  Seth teleported to me after I was to the middle of the forest.  More of those things came and he teleported us back to the cave.  After a little while another huge creature came in, but this one everyone could see. It told me I had its son and that his son was feeding off my soul.  He said he was the king and he wasn't going to kill me.  He told me I had his aid and left.  Nearly 50 more of the creatures rushed into the room.  The others having already freed the staff, jumped down the hole, but they could fly.  The creatures slammed into me and I fell, but they helped me.  The creatures wouldn't let me tell them what happened, and I decided not to tell them when I got control back.  We proceeded on to a room with a few people in it.  One was Rose, one was the Sethrin we had met.  The Sethrin led us to the next clue.  It was a red dragon's scale with a piece of volcanic glass set in it.  We decided to try and find Ruby, whom is obviously Samantha Freeman's daughter's girlfriend.  Before we left, however, the Setherin, Magnus asked us to join him.  They are battling against oppression.  Keepers, as well as Erin.  I agreed, as did the others.  We now have rings that can be armor or a weapon.  I decided to share Erin's battle tactics with them.  Which is what I'm doing now.

July 29, 2067

            I've spent two weeks tutoring a woman to find Drakes and Strega gone.  We decided to continue on without her, so Seth, Billy, and I teleported back to Ballinger.  Arriving there, we were run into by a man named Arconis.  Quite an interesting person, a bit obsessed by action figures however.  Just as he turned around, Rose appeared…er Crycentia did, with technology installed in her throat so she could speak.  It ended up that Ruby was in the forest near Ballinger, but I'll get to that in a moment.  We met Arconius again, but he was trying to warn me about a man who seemed to want to join us.  The man seemed ordinary enough, but he has an odd steel on his back in the shape of a sword.  I don't think he could hurt us though.  Oh, we also met Darg again.  And there has been much talk to an army.  It seems the thieves of the Blasted Lands have banded together against Erin.  I'm curious about the outcome.

August 19, 2067

            Well, the battle was won by Erin's side, although he had started to lose.  Strega cast some odd spell that disintegrated only the enemy.  Afterward, the mist came to claim Erin and took Billy as well.  We ran into the inn to try to escape the mists.  We were successful.  After, we went to the forest to seek out Ruby.  We told her our situation and gave her the scale.  She gave us a solid gold scepter with a crystal skull mounted upon it.  It apparently belonged to Keith, Strega's former master.  Seth was unable to find her so we decided to pay a visit to the King.  He had his wife Sarah locate him for us.  Apparently he was on the Dragoon Isle.  Lockwood…or His Majesty Showslane said he would contact Brand to give us permission to visit.  We later found it to be denied due to uprisings.  We thanked him and decided to move on.  I have decided to begin getting a surprise made fro the group created.  Sort of a thank you to them.  It is a traveling home.  Partially so we won't continuously have Seth teleport us everywhere.  Now…about Seth.  I am frightened.  I think I may have done something wrong.  After we arrived in the capitol city, Seth and Drakes had gone off.  Everyday since, Strega and I have been out searching.  Today I was asked to be a bridesmaid for Strega's wedding.  It was beautiful and Seth was there.  He told me I looked pretty, but he has again vanished.  I've been wandering the town and feeling lonely.  It's silly, but I feel strange.

September 29, 2067

            I have found the reason for my strange feeling.  Many of my systems have vanished.  I felt as though I was going insane.  Oh, Seth came back; he had been visiting the Nine Hells and the Seven Heavens again.  Thankfully, he is going to travel with us again.  We also obtained two new companions, although we have lost them again.  I have met a smaller Darg.  He is a 7' tall bearded man named Jarf with a warhorse called Kitty.  It is incredible that there can be two of them.  We also obtained a bounty hunter named Adam with an agreement to protect him from his master.  Oh!  I nearly forgot, Seth cast a spell on me to return my real memories.  It's nice to be my real self again.  Anyhow, we ended up running from Adam's master as we went toward a city that was having problems with goblins.  We spent four weeks on our journey there.  It was wholly uneventful until we reached a cave where a gold dragon resided with her children.  Fortunately, "cow's" presence allowed us passage.  The dragon called Cow highness.  Anyway, at the gates of the town, there was something of an argument between the guards and Strega.  Also, it was a dead magic zone.  Strega also had something of a debate with the mayor.  We eventually agreed to help and I decided to get some rest at inn.  Unfortunately, Darg and Jarf were both snoring.  I went downstairs and met Strega on the way.  I was extremely startled to see Seth as a grown man even though he was up sleeping in the room.  Strega began to speak about Seth and the man eventually went upstairs.  I ran up after him because of a very bad feeling and got a sword held to my throat.  I seem to get that a lot.  Anyway, he followed me to my room and when I would not move, he stabbed me in the stomach.  I was taken to the hospital and was healed.  When I heard the sirens, I ran for the gates.  I met grown Seth and he apologized.  I sensed my Seth somehow, but before I could do anything, he ran into battle.  I started to go, but was stopped by one of those odd creatures, these black.  I now have them.  I managed to use their new powers in battle with the goblins.  Afterward I "spoke" with Seth.  He apologized again and as he was talking, I gazed at him.  I could somehow see or sense the younger Seth, so I hugged him.  We went back to the mayor's house (who was killed) to speak with the butler.  We learned that the mayor, Keith (Strega's former master), and Adam's (who was killed) former master were all working together to destroy the planes.  Strega is one of the ones who poses a threat and he can be killed.  I don't know if I can be much help, but I shall stay with Strega.  I don't think it's very fair that I still be leader when she is a threat and not I, but we shall see about that later.  I now have some random things to say.  Oh, Strega told me that the man in the lobby was Seth's strength.  I'm not sure what this means but I hope to find out.  I love him…deeply.  He still is acting distant, and I hope I have not inadvertently done something wrong.  I hope I still have a place in his heart.  Strega is another I am worrying about.  She had been a good friend of mine, but since she left with Drakes, she has changed somehow.  I don't think I have changed.  I do believe it is her that has, but I know not.  I am frightened of losing the first real friend I have ever had.  She seems consumed by the prospect of revenge against Keith…  And, oh I don't know.  I can't get inside other minds.  I just hope she stays safe.  Hope I can help keep her that way.

Well, that's as far as it got, so let me know what you think.  I know it's not the best story, but hey, it was fun.


End file.
